


Meanwhile, At Mission Control

by Abnormal_Cleric



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Outer Space, Post-Canon, Tension, Working at NASA, space is dangerous, worrying about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormal_Cleric/pseuds/Abnormal_Cleric
Summary: It's three am down here.Millions of miles away, a tiny spacecraft holds the most precious life in the galaxy.He would be fired if something happened to it. Maybe, just maybe... he would be heartbroken, too.
Relationships: Science Camp Neil/Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Meanwhile, At Mission Control

Neil clicked his pen against the desk. Everything was exactly the way it should be.

“Mission control? This is Enigma. How you doing down there?”

“Hmm?” Neil looked up and turned on his microphone. “This is mission control. I'm good down here. What's it like up there?”

There was empty static for a second. “It's dark. It's a little scary, but I'm okay.”

Neil tipped his coffee cup and looked at the bottom of it. He needed to be awake for more hours than that much caffeine would get him. He rubbed his temples and his mind flew back to when he had first met this crazy kid. They had been at summer camp. “Are you still there?”

No answer.

Neil sat up straight and adjusted the volume on the radio. “This is mission control. Do you read? Repeat, do you read me?”

The static was deafening. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat.

“Talk to me, baby. C’mon, I know you're out there. This is mission control calling Enigma. Come in, Enigma. Do you read me?”

“Mission control, this is Enigma. I read you loud and clear. ...is everything okay?”

Neil sat back down and drank the last of his coffee. “Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine. I just… I thought I lost you for a second.”

“Okay. I'm okay up here. All the numbers are great, and the stars are… Oh my... Neil, the stars are beautiful.”

“Good. That's good. I'm sure they are. Did you have anything you wanted to say to me, or were you just lonely?”

Another short pause. “I was just lonely. Thanks for keeping me alive out here.”

Neil smiled. He clicked his pen on the desk. “It's what I'm paid for.”


End file.
